


养猫札记6

by ManSiye



Category: qx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManSiye/pseuds/ManSiye
Kudos: 7





	养猫札记6

这个季节的A市是天气变化最大的时候，阴晴不定得像孩子的脸，指不定什么时候便阴了天刮起风下起雨来，变化之快让人毫无招架之力，很少有现在这样，一连几天都放了晴，太阳竭尽所能地在这篇城市投下热源，给予人温暖。

原本这样的天气，马嘉祺会在得了空的时候，抱着小猫心心出门遛个弯，找片干净的草地让他在上面尽情跑一跑跳一跳撒个欢儿。

可是现在，站在万里无云的晴空之下的马嘉祺，脸色阴沉得滴得出水来，心里更是一片惊涛骇浪。

他的小猫，已经失踪了三天了。

三天前他下班回家，没见到摇着尾巴扑过来的那团白色，却见到了满脸惊慌失措的保姆，指着一扇被打开了的防护窗，哆哆嗦嗦地说着小猫不见了，大概是自己开了窗跑了出去。

马嘉祺的一颗心一下子沉了下去。

这里是江景大厦的二十楼。

如果小猫真的为了逃跑从窗子里钻了出去，后果不堪设想。

马嘉祺几乎是飞扑到窗边向下望去，并没有在楼下的草坪上见到那团熟悉的白色，他立刻下楼去找，四周都没有心心的身影，心里不知该高兴还是难受——

至少迎接他的不是小猫从二十楼坠下的血淋淋的尸体。

理智迅速回到马嘉祺的大脑，另一个可怕的可能在他的大脑里升腾起来。他迅速回到家，阴冷的眼神直勾勾地射向满脸通红手足无措的保姆，慢慢开口：“你说猫不见了，怎么不见的，详细说说？”

心虚的保姆前言不搭后语，很快便被马嘉祺捉住了破绽，在他威胁之下断断续续地说出了实情。是她财迷心窍，见到了这家的漂亮小猫，直觉这么富丽堂皇的地方养的猫咪一定值不少钱，加上同乡的蛊惑，便把小猫诱哄了去，想找家宠物店卖了赚一笔，再骗主人小猫是自己逃走了。

马嘉祺听完惊怒交加，一把揪住保姆的领子，一拳砸在了桌子上，“砰”的一声把保姆吓得猛的一颤，一字一句咬牙切齿开口：“他，在，哪，里。”

就是这里了。

马嘉祺看着这家位于CBD的装修精美的猫舍，脸上神色复杂莫测。

保姆直接把心心交给了同乡，同乡又找了自己熟识的猫贩子经手，辗转了多人，才查到心心已经被卖到了这家猫舍繁育基地。

而这只是最好的情况。

距离小猫失踪已经过去了整整三天，马嘉祺不知道心心有没有再被这家猫舍出售卖给别的人，也不知道心心的那个秘密，那个全世界只有他们两个知道的秘密有没有被别的人知道，有没有因此惹上什么麻烦，更不知道这三天里，他有没有得到良好的照顾，有没有被虐待，有没有惊慌害怕，有没有……想他。

一种种可能在他的脑子里轮番滚过，商场上叱咤风云的马嘉祺竟然站在一家猫舍门口，双手微颤，不敢迈步。

所幸他在平复完情绪推开猫舍大门的那一秒，就在角落的笼子里看到了他日思夜想了整整三天的那只垂耳小白猫，正蜷缩着身子窝在角落里微微发抖，脑袋也蒙在自己的臂弯没有抬头，因而并没有看到费尽千辛万苦来接他的主人。

马嘉祺呼吸一滞，差点就要下意识开口喊他的心心，在看到热情迎上来的店主的时候硬生生地咽下了，直接指了指角落里的心心：“那只猫，我要了，开个价吧。”

马嘉祺一边说着一边看了眼店主的神色，没有什么异样，想来是没有发现这只小猫会在照不到阳光的时候变成人形，而店里的环境也颇为整洁，装着心心的笼子也比一般的笼子大不少，虽然不会太舒服，但至少也能容得下夜里的小少年。这样想着，之前悬着的心便放下了大半。

店主虽然疑惑这位看上去财大气粗的主顾怎么似乎心情不好的样子，但还是堆着笑开口讨好：“您的眼光可真好，这只猫血统纯正，是赛级猫呢，本来我们打算留在店里当种公的，看您和它这么有缘……”

话还没说完，一张闪着光的黑卡已经出现在了店主眼前，意思不言而喻——他并不想听这些废话。

结账的地方在心心的笼子的视线之外，马嘉祺往心心的方向看了一眼，轻轻嗤笑了一声。

留做种公吗？

这只猫果然是天生的骚///货。

不过只有挨///操的份罢了。

这位喜滋滋以为自己捡到便宜的店主怎么会知道，这只品相极佳能做种公的猫，已经快被他操///烂了呢。

心心一度以为自己再也见不到主人了。

巨大的恐慌和悲伤笼罩着他，以至于在他被抱出猫包，战战兢兢睁开眼，看见那个他无比熟悉的男人的时候，愣怔了整整三秒，然后委屈地“喵呜喵呜”叫着，直接扑过去抱住了男人的脖子，用小小的毛茸茸的脑袋使劲蹭着他的脖子。

他在说，心心好害怕，心心好想你。

他知道马嘉祺能懂。

男人精壮的手臂托着心心小小的屁股，把他固定在自己怀里，另一只手轻轻抚摸着他，很是耐心地安抚了几句，心心一颗高悬着的心这才慢慢慢慢地平静下来。

他终于回到主人身边了，终于回家了。

只是男人的温柔缱绻并没有持续太久，见小猫的情绪终于平复了下来，他便站起身来，抱着小猫走向卧室，把雪白的折耳猫咪稳稳放在床上，然后从床头柜上拿起遥控按下按钮，窗边深灰色的窗帘便缓缓拉起，黑暗渐渐笼罩这间原本宽敞明亮的房间，将光明不断消解，等到房间里的最后一丝光亮也消失殆尽之时，床上的小猫已经变成了白净纤细的少年，乖乖地屈腿坐在床上，陷在柔软的白色床单里，看向马嘉祺的眼里含着一汪水，里面有依赖，也有讨好。

马嘉祺解开衬衫袖口的袖口，将袖子挽起，随即扯了两下领口的深色领带，便将领带取了下来。他的手指细长、骨节分明，做这些动作的时候慢条斯理，极尽优雅，落在床上的丁程鑫眼里，却是狠狠烫了一下他。这些日子的经验让他隐隐预料到了接下来会发生什么，脑海中哦浮现那双带着薄茧的手抚摸过他的身体的画面，脸上荡开一片红晕，又不由得瑟缩了一下，纤长的睫毛也颤了颤。

他的每一个小动作一分不差地落入马嘉祺眼里，他轻笑了一声，冲丁程鑫轻声命令道：“过来。”

丁程鑫便慢慢地挪了挪，向马嘉祺靠过去，赤裸的身体在洁白的床单上摩擦过去，发出一阵细碎的响。

马嘉祺伸手捉住他两只细白的手腕，将其高举过丁程鑫的头顶，随后把他慢慢放倒在了床上，手里柔软的领带一层一层绕过丁程鑫交叠的手腕，最后被马嘉祺轻巧地打了个结，温柔却不拒绝。

主人做什么小猫咪都不会反抗，可是这样奇怪的姿势让丁程鑫实在有些羞耻，下压的手臂使得他的胸脯不由得向上抬起，两粒小小的粉嫩乳/尖被完全暴露在空气中，凉丝丝的，丁程鑫觉得好害羞，呜咽着开口：“呜……主人……”

马嘉祺便又是笑，在他耳边轻轻开口，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓上：“乖，主人帮你检查身体。”

检查身体……吗？

马嘉祺随即抬高身体，凝了目光，一寸一寸扫过丁程鑫的脸，手指描摹起了他总是带着雾气的一双亮晶晶的眼，随即是高挺却小巧的鼻子，然后抬起他的下巴用拇指摩挲着他鲜艳湿糯的嘴唇，慢悠悠开口：“有人碰过你这里吗？”

“唔，没有。”

“那……这里呢？”马嘉祺的手指经过他分明的锁骨，捻动着那粒小小的乳///珠，直到它颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

丁程鑫的喉间溢出了一声细小的呻吟，几乎是本能反应得扭动了一下身体，轻喊了一声“不要”，却换来马嘉祺更恶劣的戏弄：“说，有人碰过这里吗？”

“没……没有……”丁程鑫艰难回应。

“哦，那这些是怎么回事？”马嘉祺说的是丁程鑫腰侧一些细小的红痕。少年的皮肤细嫩白皙得像一块嫩豆腐，稍一用力便能留下一片红痕，他们以前每次亲热，马嘉祺都会很恶趣味地在他身上的各种地方留下属于他的痕迹，有时是肩膀，有时是大腿根，有时是臀///瓣，即便不会再有第二个人看到，他也要用这种方式宣示自己的所有权。

丁程鑫艰难地抬起头，思索了一下，憋着嘴用自己并不丰富的词汇量回答：“那是……睡觉的笼子蹭到……痛……”

于是马嘉祺的眼中一下多了几分怜惜，温热的手掌覆盖上了他的腰际，握着软肉揉了又揉。

可这并不妨碍他很快便直起身，居高临下地看着呼吸紊乱又不知所措的丁程鑫，再一次发号施令：“把腿岔开。”

丁程鑫迟疑了一下，就被马嘉祺还不留情地一掌拍在了屁股上，清脆的一声响，很快便泛起了一片红，他委屈得想哭，可耳边男人的声音却又带了十足十的诱哄和温柔，他说“乖，打开腿，让主人检查一下。”

男人低沉的声音仿佛带着某种天然的魔力，丁程鑫再没有办法拒绝，即便他到现在还是没能习惯在马嘉祺面前毫无顾忌地暴露自己的身体，但还是小心翼翼地，慢慢地张开了一点腿，看到了马嘉祺并不满意的神色，咬了咬下唇，微微发抖着，最后还是将双腿大张，屈着的脚趾却暴露了他内心的紧张。

这下子，白嫩少年的身体彻底展露在男人的眼前了，丁程鑫身下的性器尚且有些疲软，软趴趴地耷拉着，下身粉嫩的早已被男人干得烂熟的小口却因为紧张而微微收缩着。

马嘉祺拎起少年的那根，丁程鑫就连性器都和他本人长得一样漂亮秀气，马嘉祺的手指抚过顶端，修剪得齐整的指甲微微刮蹭过娇嫩的皮肤，引得丁程鑫一阵喘，急着开口：“没有，呜……没有人碰过这里。”

马嘉祺倒是有些满意他的慌乱，另一只手坏心眼地摸索到下面，手指探到穴口的那一刹那就换来了丁程鑫的一声惊叫：“不……不要碰那里！”

“为什么不要？”马嘉祺的眸子暗了下去，眯了狭长的眼睛——那是危险的讯号——“还是说，这里有人碰过？”

丁程鑫急得直摇头，他只是害羞呀，主人怎么就误会他了呢？他真的没有让别人发现他的小秘密，也没有和别人做过那样的事……主人是不是生气了呀？

“哦？没有啊。”马嘉祺并不惮于让小猫产生这样的误会，伸手在床头柜的抽屉里拿出了一样东西，扔在了丁程鑫的小腹上，“那你证明给我看。”

丁程鑫看了眼小腹上那根白色的橡胶制物体，形状很是羞人，长得好像……那个呀。可他不明白这是要做什么，要怎么用这个奇怪的东西向主人证明他的清白。

马嘉祺转身，避开了丁程鑫求助的眼神，在一旁的办公椅上坐下，双手交握，手肘撑在扶手上，好整以暇地看着他，说：“把它塞进去。”

丁程鑫下意识地看了眼马嘉祺的那个部位，那里已经是鼓鼓囊囊的一团了，放在他小腹上的那根虽然没有主人的那么可怖，但还是让他感到害怕，摇了摇头就脱口而出：“不……”

然而立刻就被马嘉祺打断：“不许说不。不听主人的话了是吗？不乖了是不是？”

两句反问激得少年几乎一跳：“不，我乖……”

“那就把它塞进去。”

丁程鑫咬了咬下唇，心脏砰砰地跳，却只好用自己被绑起地双手握住那根玩具，慢慢地抬起腿，弯起腰，把那根东西往娇嫩的穴///口送。猫的身体天生柔软，这样的姿势对他来说并不困难，难的是那根东西刚一顶上穴///口，被开发过的身体便敏感地绷直，一句呻吟直接从丁程鑫的嘴里溢了出来。他难堪得几乎落泪，求助地看向马嘉祺的方向，却没能得到男人的饶恕，只得硬着头皮把它继续往里面送。

被操得烂熟的小///穴本能地热烈欢迎着这位“入侵者”，蠕动着将它一点一点吞下，最后终于整根没入。丁程鑫觉得有些酸胀，却并不难耐，心里松了一口气，以为自己已经向马嘉祺证明了清白。

只是单纯的他并不知道，游戏这才刚刚开始。

“做得真好。”马嘉祺开口夸奖，得了表扬的少年刚露出一个甜笑，紧接着便接到了马嘉祺的下一个命令，“摸到下面的那个按钮了吗？按一下，把它打开。”

丁程鑫有些疑惑，不明白这是为什么，却还是乖乖照做了，摩挲到了下面的一个小小按钮，毫无防备地摁了下去。

一瞬间，那根埋伏在他身体里的东西突然猛烈震动起来，丁程鑫被打了个措手不及，失声尖叫起来，已经湿润绵软的肉///穴立刻加剧收缩，奋力迎战了起来，又被那根震/动/棒一点点捅开。快感和瘙痒一点点加剧，却始终没有得到真正的抚慰，他在这种温水煮青蛙般的感觉里被折磨着，身上已然发了一层薄汗，下意识甩头的时候发梢上细小的汗珠便会被甩起，两条瘦白细长的腿在床上胡乱地蹬，控制不住地呻吟着。

如同隔靴搔痒般的感受啃食着丁程鑫的理智，他闭着眼皱着眉，嘴里胡乱地叫着“主人”“嘉祺”“马嘉祺”，那是他求救的信号，可是马嘉祺却不为所动，哪怕下身的性///器已然硬得发痛，也耐着性子坐在椅子上，看着那个小小的身躯在床上意乱情迷，直到他实在忍不住，雪白的脚趾在床单上狠狠蹭了一下，那根震动着的东西一下子随着惯性顶入，猛地撞到身体里，哭叫着高潮了。

白色的浊液喷洒在小腹上，星星点点的，有些还蹭到了被子上，丁程鑫又羞又怕，小声呜呜地哭着，还没有从方才快感的余韵里抽离出来，就感受到后///穴一空，抬头望去，马嘉祺不知什么时候已经走了过来，把那根沾满了液体的震/动/棒从他的身体里抽了出来，随即，还没有等他反应过来，一根更为巨大的、滚烫的属于马嘉祺的东西，毫不留情地顶了进来。

丁程鑫软软地叫着，感受到那根粗///硬一点一点进去，一直顶到最深处，经历过一次高潮的酸软的肠///肉再一次热烈地迎接起来，亲密热情地缠着那根，直逼得丁程鑫喉头发紧。

马嘉祺也是同样的不好受，日思夜想找了足足三天三夜的小猫如今就在眼前，他却只能看不能操。他憋得实在太久了，以至于根本没有给丁程鑫缓冲的时间便掐着他的腰，开始大开大合地顶///弄起来，几乎毫无章法地顶弄着。滑腻温暖的肠///壁紧紧裹着他，缠得他筋骨发麻，更加用力地伐挞着，一室之间尽是肉体的撞击声和淫靡的啾啾水声。

丁程鑫被干得双腿发软，几乎缠不住马嘉祺精瘦的腰，快要发不出声音来，嘴张了又张，才艰难地说出一句：“呜……啊……你……你亲亲……啊……亲亲我……”

这样的要求马嘉祺当然乐意满足，俯下身便含住了那张鲜红欲滴的嘴，舌头长驱直入，扫荡着他口腔里的每一寸，和他的舌头纠缠着难舍难分。二人混杂的唾液从嘴角流出，顺着丁程鑫的下巴往下流，有些痒，可他已经顾不上了。

他只想要他的主人用这种亲密无间的方式狠狠地疼爱他。

丁程鑫不知道自己是什么时候晕过去的，只记得朦胧之间周围尽是属于马嘉祺的气息，男人胸膛的滚滚热源包裹着他的身体，耳边隐约是一句——

“你注定要在我的身边待一辈子了。”

“我们拥有也不分开好不好？我的宝贝心心。”

——他注定不得自由，却也再不会漂泊无依。


End file.
